The very first encounter (will always matter the most)
by Pearlislove
Summary: Garnet has been dating Pearl for two years now, and tonight it's finally time for her mothers, Ruby and Sapphire, to get to meet her dazling girlfriend and her messy family. At the same time, this will be the first time Garnet get to meet her girlfriends rarely present mother, Alexandrite. During such an important night, all they can do is hope nothing goes wrong. (Human AU )
1. Chapter 1

Garnet slowly approached the full-body mirror on the wall of her room. In it, she could see her entire six feet and five inches long body being displayed. Every curve, every generous detail on her body all the way down to all the curly hairs in her untamable afro, everything was there for Garnet to inspect and she knew more than well that it all needed to be absolutely **perfect**.

Tonight, on the single most important night of her - and her girlfriends - lives, nothing could be amiss. There couldn't be a single crease on the black pants and maroon shirt she had chosen to wear for the night, no out-of place makeup could be visible on her face, and most of all: she had to remember to bring her allergy medication. Of course Pearl had informed whoever was cooking at her place about Garnet's allergies, but they were a big and messy family Garnet didn't trust them not to forget it.

Tonight was the first time Pearl's family would meet Garnets parents, and nothing could go wrong. Coincidently, it was also the first time Garnet would meet Pearl's mother, Alexandrite, and it only served to make everything more important. Pearl's six sisters, the oldest of which were in her early twenties, was all familiar faces to Garnet but due to the fact that Pearl's mother traveled a lot Garnet had yet had the chance to meet her.

All in all, this night was very important

"Garnet, are you ready yet?" Garnet's first mother, Sapphire, called. Though the question implied she was ready to go already Garnet knew her well enough to know that she still wouldn't be ready for another twenty minutes.

"Soon!" Garnet called back, reaching over to the drawer and grabbing her cell phone laying there and charging. With a snap of her wrist, she unhooked it from the charging cord and brought it closer to her chest.

Swiping to unlock her locked screen, an old photo of her and Pearl on a picnic in middle school, she went directly to the call screen and typed in Pearl's home number. Normally,she would have called her girlfriend on her phone, but she knowing Pearl, Garnet realised that she was probably running aorund the house and trying to fix every last detial until she deemed it perfect, and therefor wouldn't answer on her smartphone.

She pressed the call button.

For several agonizing moments, all Garnet heard was the signals going through but noone picking up, and she was almost certain that none **was** actually going to answer. She was just about to hang up and try Pearl's celphone number after all when finally she heared a click on the other end and someone answering.

"Crystal household, Sardonyx speaking. How can I help you?" A slightly stressed voice spoke up on the other end, speaking with the clarity and automacy of someone who had spent many long hours working in a call center.

"Hi Sar! It's me, Garnet. Can I talk to Pearl?" Garnet said, greeting Pearl's second oldest sister when she answered the phone. Sardonyx was twenty three and currely looking for a job to be able to get out of the family home, even though she was in no hurry as her family relations was good and hole. She was the kind of woman that no one could hate, that knew and had great relations with everyone and who was absolutely adored by her family members. Garnet knew Pearl was very close to Sardonyx herself, and often when they were toghether she spoke of how talented Sardonyx was and how she was sure it had to be easy for her to get a job soon.

"Oh hi. Yeah, just hang on minute." Sardonyx replied, her voice smooth and accented. There was a lot of noise in the background, that lead Garnet to belive she was standing in the kitchen, but fortunately ´for her Sardonyx Crystal was one of those people who had a really strong and loud voice, even indoors, and therefore it was no problem hearing what she was saying despite evrything.

As Sardonyx went to fetch Pearl, Garnet was left alone to listen to the various noises that seeped into the speakers. At one point she was fairly sure she heard one or more women arguing over something, the word idiot repeated several times before someone finally picked up the phone again.

"Hello? You still there Garnet?" The lovely, timid voice of Pearl spoke.

"Yeah I'm here" Garnet confirmed. "Was just gonna askmsome questions about tonight"

"Yeah? Well go ahead?" Pearl answered, sighing anf sounding slightly inpatient.

"Who's cooking? And how many of you guys will be there?" Garnet asked, ignoring her girlfriends bad mood and inwardly cringing as she remembered the only family dinner at Pearl's house that she had been forced to sit through.

Pearl's four older sisters had been having a loud conversation that went on for the entire night, occasionally transpiring into angry bickering and mean accusitions before turning back to more friedly approaches. Garnet had made sure to stay out of the discussion.

Pearl's two twin sisters, Sky and Yuri, had been having a silent conversation in sign language, not being able to communicate in any other way since Sky was deaf on both ears from birth. Not knowing sign language Garnet had been unable to join them.

Pearl's half sisters Lapis and Peridot had been having their own fight, though not nearly as loudly, and Lapis had been trying give Peridot the cold shoulder for most of the night. Garnet had no desire to pick sides in their fight, or in any other way get involved.

Pearl's dad had been sitting at the end of the table and eating his dinner, saying absolutely nothing at all, but every now and then picking up his phone to text his girlfriend, Lapis and Peridot mom. Garnet hadn't dared interupt him.

Garnet really, really hoped it wouldn't be that bad.

"Sar, Opal and Rebecca is here. Sugalite went off to god knows where but might join in late and dad picked up Sky and Yuri yesterday." Pearl said softly. "Also I put Sar on cooking and banned Opal from the kitchen. There won't be no nuts in this food that can make you allrgic."

"Sardonyx can cook?" Garnet asked, sounding muldly surprised, and at the same time sighting in relief that Pearl's spaced out big sister Opal were not going to go and put nuts on the food and then forget about it afterwards. Because she knew it would be _very_ typical of Opal to do that, and she guessed Pearl knew too, since she was banned from the kitchen.

"Sardonyx can do anything with instructions. Look, Garnet, I got to go, so I'll see you later!" Pearl didn't even wait until Garnet said goodbye to hang up, leaving the 'call ended' tone blasting into her ear as she tried to say good bye.

"Garnet! We're leaving now so **come**!" This time it was Garnet's second mother, Ruby that was screaming for her, and for once Garnet didn't waste much time in complying. One final check in the mirror, and she ran down the stairs as quick as she could without tripping, only to see her parents waiting in the hallway by the door.

Sapphire had dressed herself in an aqua blue dress that Garnet was pretty sure she wore to her last birthday and her highly cherished Sapphire necklace she had gotten from her wife on the day of their engagement. Her dyed light blue hair had been tied back into a ponytail, while leaving the bang hanging in front of her face and successfully hiding her blind eye. Garnet had already as a child learned not to ask her mother about it, and to tell people not to ask, as Sapphire was very self-conscious about it, despite it was something she had since birth.

Ruby, Garnet's second mom, had dressed up in a black and red suit that Garnet also remembered from her sixteenth birthday, and around her wrist she had her precious Ruby bracelet that Sapphire had given to her on the one year anniversary of their engagement. Ruby's untamed black afro was just barely kept back with a red sweat band. Seeing her mother out of her gym clothes she used when at work (and more often than not at home) was such a change of pace that Garnet didn't even complain about her mother having a suit but still wearing a sweatband on her head. It would have to do.

"You ready to go?" Garnet asked, looking down at her parents. While she herself was 6 feet and 5 inches tall, her mom Sapphire, the tallest of them, wasn't more than 5 feet and 5 inches, her second mom even shorter.

Garnet was a little scared that her parents would feel intimidated by Pearl's family. Pearl herself was almost 6 feet, and all of Pearl's 4 older sisters was over 6 feet tall. As well. Pearl had half told, half warned Garnet her mother was closer to 7 feet tall, essentially a giant, but Garnet couldn't know if it was true, since she never met the woman. At least Garnet knew Pearl didn't get her height from her father, who was only 5 feet and 7 inches, maybe a little less.

"We're ready. Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed, grabbing Garnets arm and practically dragging her out to the car, Sapphire following closely behind and hitting her on the arm every time she tried to grab onto her too, telling her she was a grown woman and could walk to the car on her own. She did Garnet no favours, though, and didn't tell her release her.

Garnet sincerely hoped this night wouldn't go to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows! They make my day and make me update the story much quicker! 3 ^_^**

"Garnet, which one of these houses is Pearl's?" Ruby asked, looking at the street in front of her through the car windows, sighting in exasperation as it did absolutely nothing to help the situation. After all, as Ruby was discovering, all twenty houses on each side of the small street had the exact same design:

They were big two floor houses painted in white with black roofs. A balcony in unpainted wood stuck out on the second floor of each building, some decorated with flower pots and garden projects, some having chairs and tables, and some looking as if they were never used. To each house there was also a fence that went around a small garden, and a big ugly green painted metal mailbox standing by the street. The last item just slightly made Ruby want to gag because it was simply horrific to look at.

"Number twenty two, left side. Big apple tree in front of the house." Garnet said, pointing a few houses ahead to the left. "We're almost there already mom, you should be able to see it."

"Well sorry I've never been invited to come here before!" Ruby huffed angrily, following Garnets orders and driving up to the house with the huge apple tree in front of it, parking in the assigned parking spot in front of the garage. Another, unfamiliar black painted car was parked next to theirs, and Garnet silently wondered if it was the car that belonged to Pearls mother.

"Oh would you two shut up? Garnets meeting Pearl's mom for the first time, too, so she's also nervous." Sapphire commented suddenly, trying to end the bickering between her daughter and wife. She herself was feeling increasingly nervous about the meeting, especially after the dussin warnings and equally unnerving pieces of information Garnet had provided beforehand. She was afraid that either she, Ruby or even Garnet would make a mistake and it would all go to hell. She showed none of her worries on the outside, though, as per usual, and instead just kept a proud and stoic impression.

"I'm ringing the doorbell, okay?" Garnet said when they came to the door, glancing at her mothers from the corner of her eye. "You need to know how to press it, if you hold it in too long you'll scare the cat...or Opal."

"Isn't Opal Pearl's sister?" Ruby asked suspiciously, arching a brow. Garnet had tried to make them memorise the names of all of pearl's family members already before the official meeting, but gave up after ten minutes. At least Ruby proved she learned something from those ten minutes

Garnet frowned a little.

"She is." She answered, without further ado pressing the doorbell and holding it in for the exact right amount of time so that neither Pearl's sister nore cat would be scared. The moment she stopped ringing the bell there was suddenly a whole lot of action happening in the house.

"They're here!" A voice that Garnet more than well recognised as Pearl's shouted, sounding quite franatic if Garnet was to be honest.

"Someone get the damn door!" Another voice that Garnet thought was Sardonyx demanded, loud and booming in the way hers always was, whether out or indoors.

"I'm getting it" Another voice called, and Garnet couldn't tell if it was either Pearl's sister Rebecca or Opal because being twins and all they both looked and sounded very familiar, but Garnet knew them good enough to at least identify that it was either of them.

"Me too!" Another voice joined in, obviously being the one of Rebecca and Opal that hadn't spoken earlier, though it was still impossible to tell which one.

"You are not getting it! I am getting it!" A loud and demanding female voice that Garnet didn't know or recognised shouted, breaking through the chaos that was seemingly going on inside with it's tone and clearly threatening subtext. "Pearl, come here. And the rest of you sit down on the couch. Now!"

After the last angry remark, the door finally opened wide, revealing an almost 7-feet tall women with red tinged dark skin, sea green coloured hair and just like Garnet a big pair of dimmed glasses on her face. The woman was dressed in a blouse matching the color of her hair and a shirt that was short and tight and either black or dark blue. Standing next to her, looking slightly nervous and repeatedly glancing up at the woman which was assumingly her mother, was Pearl. She was dressed in a short knee-length dress in different shades of blue, ending in a mass of fluffy white fabric that looked like foam on a lake. It was stunningly beautiful, and Garnet truly felt lucky to be able to call that beautiful girl her girlfriend of close to two years.

Garnet didn't get much time to enjoy the sight of her girlfriend though, as her attention quickly shifted to the giant woman standing beside her. Though she could not see the woman's eyes behind the glasses that covered most of her face, Garnet was relatively sure that she was judging her as she was obviously looking down at her.

Garnets parents were having no such troubles though

"Hi, you must be Alexandrite Crystal, Pearl's mother? I'm Garnets mother, Sapphire Conundrum." Sapphire said, introducing herself and reaching out to shake Alexandrite hand, even though the other woman almost had to kneel to be able to do so. It was quite a funny scene and Garnet noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ruby was taking a photo with her phone, quietly trying to smother a giggle at the site of her miniature wife and the giant woman trying to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." The woman answered, sounding quite reserved and refusing to smile as she shook Sapphire's hand. Hearing her this second time, Garnet couldn't help to notice a quite specific accent punctuating her speech every now and then. "I must say, you do look like decent people. However, I do hope your spouse over there got manners enough to ask before she post that photo of us anywhere!"

"Oh trust me, she won't!" Sapphire responded, her voice having an edge to it that it really only had when Garnet's other mother was in one of two kinds of trouble. Which kind of trouble she was in at the moment, Garnet couldn't really tell.

After hearing her mother's remark, Garnet looked at Ruby, who was now blushing furiously and hiding the phone behind her back. A moment of complete silence passed, and then they all started laughing. Ruby was laughing uneasily, Sapphire and Alexandrite gladly and Pearl and Garnet was mostly laughing because they were happy for the awkward moment to be over and hoping things would be better from here.

Garnet still felt a bit left out, though, as Alexandrite had largely ignored her so far. It was clear the woman had no apparent interest in her, which felt quite off putting as she was supposed to get to know the woman in was just about to try and address the woman, when Pearl suddenly stepped in and spoke for her .

"Hey...mom? Aren't you going to talk to Garnet?" Pearl asked suddenly, her voice thin and weary as she looked uncertainly at her mom. Garnet knew Pearl was a nervous person by nature, her anxiety and slight OCD mixing together to something that was definitely not defined as being a calm and collected person, but Garnet still felt worried and uneasy as she somehow seemed extra uneasy and anxious at the moment.

The tall woman looked at Garnet, raising a brow questioningly and giving her a look that she couldn't quite tell what she meant by, before looking back at her, in comparison to herself, quite tiny daughter, grabbing her by the arm all of suddenly and making her flinch. Watching her girlfriend flinch as her mom grabbed her arm, Garnet could feel her entire body tense up, ready to attack if anything else would happen.

"Garnet? La chica alta es tu novia?" Alexandrite asked her daughter, her voice mild and flowing, addressing her daughter in a to Garnet unfamiliar language. Though Garnet couldn't tell what she was saying, she heard her own name being mentioned and guessed she was asking about her.

Pearl looked a little upset when she shook her arm free from her mother's grip, turning and walking over to Garnets side, grabbing her arm hard in a slightly defensive gesture.

"Yes mom, 'the tall girl' is my girlfriend! And i'd appreciate if you would stick to English in other's presence, please!" Pearl huffed, frowning at her mother who was simply looking at her with a look that closest read as 'uncomprehending'.

For two more moments, Alexandrite stared at her daughter and her girlfriend with the same lost and confused facial expression, as if she really didn't get what was going on.. Without looking, Garnet could tell Sapphire and Ruby was staring at the three of them, probably quite worried, and it seemed as if everyone present simultaneously sigh in relief as Alexandrite's expression softened and the insecure frown resting on her lips was replaced with a happy smile.

"Very well then, I suppose I owe her a talking to! But first, let's go inside. Dinner's almost ready!" The woman laughed lightly, turning on her heel and marching back inside, Pearl eagerly dragging Garnet along by the arm, and Sapphire and Ruby trailing behind as to not be in the way.

Again Garnet just hoped this night wouldn't go to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Garnet had been at Pearl's house many times before during the two years they'd openly been dating, and therefor she believed she had a relatively good idea of what was to be expected when she stepped inside the house.

She didn't

As Garnet stepped inside, the first thing that hit her was how very clean and orderly everything Pearl was always running around and obsessively cleaning up everything in site, the normal state of the houses was still undoubtedly a huge mess. There'd be laundry, both clean and dirty, laying around on practically every surface, and the few spots not occupied by the clothes was instead covered with books and papers that none of the seven sisters would ever find when they needed them for their school work.

Garnet could recall several times throughout the years she'd known Pearl where she had arrived to school with college books or books for the wrong classes in her bag, accidentally having grabbed her sister's books (and sometimes bags) instead of her own. The worst case to this day was when she had gotten Sugilite's purple school bag that had 'fucked the police' scribbled all over it to school.

All in all, it usually showed that the house was inhabited by seven teenage girls who most of the time lived alone

However, tonight, it didn't show at all how the house usually looked. Everything had been cleaned and polished, the clothes and books and papers all picked up and sorted, and the book bags and overnight bags you normally tripped on had been removed from the floor of the hallway and instead put on the shelves where they belonged but never were.

Thinking of her half-blind mother in particular, Garnet would be lying if she claimed she hadn't been worried her parents were going to trip over some of all the things that were normally lying around. She felt it was a blessing to see that it was no longer a problem.

"Hey, G, why the long face? Something wrong?" It's Rebecca, Pearl's youngest (older) sister, that's talking. She's lazily laying on the couch, skirt and top spread out across the seats as her head is resting on an armrest and her legs in her sister's knee. She looked moderately amused but the concerned tone in her voice is real. Garnet smiled.

"Just taken by surprise that you actually cleaned the house for once!" She winked, laughing lightly and encouraging Rebecca and Opal to laugh along with her. Now that Alexandrite had left the room, Garnets two mother's still standing by the door and talking to Pearl, Garnet felt freer and less strained. So far her attempts to approach her girlfriend's mother had been less than successful. It could, Garnet did realise, be because of that she obviously didn't speak English as native language...but surely Pearl should have mentioned if her mother had issues with understanding English? Garnet had never heard Pearl speak anything but English at home with her sisters… but for all she knew Pearl maybe just felt embarrassed of her mom's lacking knowledge of the official language in the country, hoping that she would be able to hide it all through the visit.

She glanced at Opal and Rebecca, still sitting on the couch where their mother supposedly told them to sit. Even now, as she was looking right at them, she was having trouble telling them apart. With sun-tanned skin, ice blue eyes and platinum hair, their appearance was exactly identical to each other. The only thing that told Garnet who was who was the way they dressed and acted, but even based off that it wasn't really easy. Opal, who suffered from short term memory loss, rarely had a specific way in which she acted and did things, instead being a definition of 'atypical' 80% of the time, and Rebecca had often when they were younger used her twins confusion to her advantage, telling her things that weren't true but Opal couldn't identify as lies. All in all it was mostly a fifty/fifty shot if you addressed the right one.

"Heeeey, You didn't...uh...run into problems with mommy, did you?" Opal asked suddenly, her speech slow and stumbling as it often was as she worked to say things without forgetting it, and she tilted her head to the side to look at Garnet quizzically.

"No...she just largely ignored me. I think she questioned Pearl about me, though, but it wasn't in English so I couldn't really tell." Garnet frowned, deciding to be honest with Opal and hoping for some more information about their mysterious mom in return. "She does understand English, right?"

"Yeah, yeah...she speak English. But her perception of it isn't great, she get it mixed up. She preferably speak Spanish if she can chose. That's what she spoke with Pearl I'd guess." Opal replied slowly, confirming Garnet's suspicions that Alexandrite were not all that good at English.

"GARNET! Can you come here please? I need to ask you about the food!" The booming voice of Sardonyx echoed through the living room as Pearl's third sister appeared in the doorway, followed closely by her mother.

Sardonyx was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a tight white shirt, the look completed by a clear red bow tie and another, similar one fastened in her messy, kind of triangular orange hair. On top the clothes she had thrown on a hideous yellow apron with red stains that didn't look like food at all.

"Coming!" Garnet replied immediately, almost as an reflex, still hurrying to join Sardonyx on the way back to the kitchen and inwardly smiling as Pearl's mom failed to follow. She felt like she had gained larger understanding of the woman since she learned of her troubles with the language, but it still felt weird to be around her, and she didn't appear any more approachable.

"Sooo, look, you're allergic to nuts, right? Pearl told me" Sardonyx asked, picking up a few jars from the kitchen counter and reading the labels

"Yeah I told her to tell you that, so I could avoid an allergic reaction." She answered honestly.

"Okay but, uh, does it count with traces of nuts? Hazelnuts ?" Sardonyx asked slowly, starting to spoon the content of one of the jars into a big bowl.

"Yes. Especially if it's Hazelnuts !" Garnet said, arching a brow suspiciously. "You haven't filled all the food with things with traces of Hazelnuts have you?"

"No, but beware the salad!" Sardonyx said a she emptied the rest of the jar into the bowl, followed by several cutting boards worth of chopped vegetables.

As Garnet stood there by the kitchen counter and finding herself without something to do, she let her eyes wandered around the now also much cleaner kitchen, stopping at a framed photo of their family sitting on the yellow painted wall.

In the middle of the photo, a light skinned, blonde haired man was sitting, his left arm wrapped tightly around a dark skinned, orange haired woman with a huge pregnant belly. In front of the two, there was two dark skinned, orange haired children, probably not more than seven or eight, sitting. The two small children themselves had a light skinned, platinum blonde toddler in each lap. All of them were smiling, and Garnet was painfully aware of that it might have been one of the last happy family photos they ever had as a family. Things had been tense since the moment and her triplet sisters were born, and when Pearl was three, her mother divorced her dad and hell broke loose.

Still, Garnet never stopped marveling at how different all of the seven sisters (not counting their two half-sisters) were, despite having the same genetic basis. Sardonyx and Sugilite were (naturally ) red heads and had chocolate coloured skin, while Rebecca and Opal had light though sun-kissed skin and platinum blonde hair. Pearl and triplet sisters had red hair like their oldest sisters, but light skin like their younger big sisters.

All in all it was not often that the seven sisters would even be recognised as siblings, besides if someone looked at the last names, and the substitutes often had a hell trying to figure out how they were all related, especially when they could swear the same girl was in three entirely different classes. The teachers only laughed at the confusion, especially the older ones, those who had been around for Sardonyx and Sugilite to attend the school, because they had learned not to judge by the outside. 'On the inside they're always the same', these teachers said.

"Hey, G. Can I ask you something?" Sardonyx suddenly spoke up after quite some silence, addressing Garnet cautiously while scoping spaghetti in a bowl and also making sure not to burn the pasta sauce.

"You already did, but sure, go ahead Sar." Garnet answered, chuckling at her own joke before resuming a straight face. She had a feeling that this was going to be very similar to her conversation with Opal.

"Just… have Pearl ever really told you anything about our mom? Ya know, except that she divorced her dad and kicked him out when Pearl was three?" Sardonyx asked, confirming Garnets suspicions. She didn't understand why everyone in the household seemed so focused about Garnet and their mother. It felt like they saw their mother as a deep, dark family secret that no one wanted her to know of, and know that they were forced to, they felt extremely awkward.

Garnet hated when things were awkward

"No? And wait you and Pearl got different dads?" Garnet answered honestly, momentarily confused at a detail in what Sardonyx was saying, because as far as she knew all seven sisters had the same father and mother, not counting their two half-sisters Peridot and Lapis.

"Yep, sure do. Me and Sugilite got one dad, the rest of the girls got another. Not that we care, last time we saw our dad we were like eight. " Sardonyx shrugged, before lowering her gaze to the floor. "But what I, uh, I really wanted to tell you that I don't really think Pearl mentioned, is that our mom speak very bad English. I know she tried to learn, but it's always been hard for her."

"Oh...uh, yeah, Opal already told me so… but it would have been kind of good to know before hand, I guess. It was kind of awkward with Alexandrite out on the porch…" Garnet frowned, scratching herself in the head. "When dinner's ready, by the way?"

She was desperate to change the subject, to stop having awkward conversations with Pearl's sister, who Garnet normally was on quite good foot with, about their mother who was never around, but it seemed as if though as soon as their mother **was** involved, nothing and none functioned the way they normally did.

"Soon, just need to finish the spaghetti carbonara sauce. But your not mad Pearl never told you our mom's bad at English, are you? We all grew up talking Spanish at home, and both our dads were fluent, so no one around here really thought about it, especially since those we have over often doesn't meet mom." Sardonyx said, smiling awkwardly.

"Don't worry it's fine." Garnet said graciously, deciding this wasn't a fight she was going to take with her girlfriend's sister. She was actually still going to take it with Sardonyx sister as soon as she had a moment, though, because as much as she hated fighting with her girlfriend, Garnet hated not being told the truth more, and the entire situation she had now winded up in the middle of was so frustrating that she felt she _needed_ to talk to Pearl about it. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Hmm?" Sardonyx looked up from the cooking, removing a an earbud from her ear that Garnet wasn't sure when she put in. "Did you say something? I was listening to music. Got to practice before the concert."

"The concert?" Garnet asked curiously.

"Didn't Pearl tell you? I got a gig as an introducer on a country music festival. Gonna be introducing half the bands!" She smiled. "Anyway, could you help me take out the salad and the yoghurt sauce to the dining room?"

"Sure no problem" Garnet said, grabbing the mentioned bowls of food and heading for the dining room.

The dining room was a big, pastel pink coloured room off to the side of the kitchen that Garnet had only been in once, maybe twice tops. The sisters preffered eating in the livingroom when no one watched, anyway. They had a tv there.

She had just placed the two bowls on the table, that already had been set with Pearls favourite blue china, and was about to leave the fancy dining room, when someone suddenly appeared in the doorway, effectively blocking Garnet's way out.

"Hi Garnet, how are you?" In front of Garnet was now the last person that she had hoped to see : Alexandrite. Of all people she could bump into, she had to bump into her girlfriend's mother who this entire evening had been about so far.

 _This is it, this night will_ _ **definitely**_ _go to hell!_


End file.
